


The Ghost Talks

by CrazyMindsThinkAlike



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Humor, Supernatural - Freeform, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMindsThinkAlike/pseuds/CrazyMindsThinkAlike
Summary: A ghost tries to tell Sam and Dean some things.
Kudos: 1





	The Ghost Talks

"What did you just say to me?" Dean asked incredulously.

"I told you that Sam cheated on you with your girlfriend," the spirit they were trying to get rid of said.

"I don't have a girlfriend," Dean said. "Or do I?"

"You do and Sam is trying to steal her," the spirit said.

"No, I'm not!" Sam exclaimed. "And even if I was, Dean doesn't even know she exists!"

"Wait, so you are?" Dean says, turning to Sam.

"I didn't say that!" Sam rolled his eyes.

"You didn't say no," Dean points out.

"And Dean is eating all your peanut butter," the spirit told Sam.

"That's even worse!" Sam exclaims. "How dare you eat my precious peanut butter! I'm telling Daaad!" 

"Please don't!" Dean pleads. "I didn't mean to!" 

"So what? You accidentally put my peanut putter in your mouth?!" 

"Wait a minute! If this ghost knows what it is talking about, you're cheating on your girlfriend with my girlfriend!" 

"Do you even have a girlfriend?" Sam asked him. 

"Yes! No! Maybe. But how dare you!" Dean exclaims quietly. 

"No, how dare _you_!" 

While they were arguing, the spirit quickly slipped away. It was now free to create chaos and bring hell to the world. How wonderful. The spirit was excited. This is going to be fun.


End file.
